imperiaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Aetherians
The Aetherians (Ae'th'a in Aetherian) are a Humanoid race from the Aethos System, capital of the Aetha Sector and one of the three major demographics in the Emperian Empire; while, also populating several independent interstellar nations. Officially the second intelligent race to be incorporated into the Emperian Empire, after their home world was integrated into the Empire in 102IC, and so far the second largest by population; although, Humanity is estimated to surpass them in population within the next one to two centuries. History Aetherians, as a species evolved on the lush and mountainous world of Aetha V (Mother Aetha among themselves). Evolving along the great mountain ranges and steep cliffs of their world, the Aetherians are well noted for their various skin patterns and feathered wings that grow from their backs. Though, with the advent of modern technology these have mostly become vestigial by the age of maturity, and few among them continue to use them as a means of transportation. As a species the Aetherians are very clan based, with heavy emphasis on family honor and duty; while, on the flip side known as shrewd merchants and politicians. Their relatively small size in compared to Emperians, and even Humans, as their average height is estimated to be at five feet five inches. Coupled with slender frames means they are not as physically imposing as many other races and alien species; though, being just as intelligent as Emperians and Humans. Technologically Aetherians did not achieve space flight until a few years before the Emperor unified Imperia. Though the latter event was some 20,000 light years distant and the Empire did not make contact with the first Aetherian colonies until the Emperor's campaign was well under way. The first contact being peaceful, and for the most part many Aetherian worlds voluntarily joined the Empire for economic or political reasons. Though, more than a few wars of conquest and subjugation did occur, even after the home world was assimilated into the Empire. In terms of space colonization and space flight in general, Aetherians arrived late. Having discovered space flight just a few short years before the Unification of Imperia, putting them approximately 124,990~ after the Emperians. Establishing their first colonies through highly inefficient hyperspace drives roughly three decades after the Empire's founding. Therefore only a handful of planets had been colonized by the Aetherians, often far from each other and thus largely independent, by the time they made contact with the Empire. At which point those colonies that readily joined the Emperor's cause received the benefits of Imperial technology and trade, while, also contributing soldiers and crews to the fledgling Imperial military. For colonies that did not join, or engaged in open warfare with the Empire, defeat was often swift and brutal. Entire colonies being wiped off the galactic map and replaced by Imperial colonists and personnel. Physiology and Anatomy Aetha V possessed a geography that was largely tropical and mountainous, with frequent high and low elevations making a topography that was extremely jagged. Never the less the Aetherians survived and adapted, with wings to help them soar from mountain to mountain, there various patterned skin helping them blend in and/or distinguish certain clans from each other. In regards to Emperians and Humans, besides the differences, Aetherians seem exactly the same. The only notable differences being four digits on each hand, and the ability for nails to grow into talons capable of rending flesh down to the bone. The Aetherian reproductive system is also a marked difference than that of Humans or Emperians for that matter. Women being largely very fertile, but often only choosing to mate a particular male at any given time, thus through jealousy an Aetherian female may never reproduce. If they do, then instead of the mammalian way of birth like Emperians and Humans, they reproduce via eggs following a six month internal incubation period when the soft egg shells harden after being laid. This method, coupled with the fact Aetherian females typically give lay three to five eggs in one time, allows a frightening population growth. Though, since integration into the Empire the Aetherian population has more or less leveled off to better managed levels. In terms of lifespan Aetherians can live up to 150 years without medical assistance, and well past the 300's with medical aid. However, so far Imperial medicine is having trouble with extending an Aetherians life beyond that point, due to the fact Aetherian metabolic rates continue to become more fragile and eventually fail drastically in a short period of time. Known Major Aetherian Civilizations Aside from being a member race of the Emperian Empire the Aetherian race has developed several independent interstellar nations. Kas'ha Triumvirate A coalition of three Aetherian colonized star systems spanning fourteen worlds, and fielding a primarily robotic military. The Aetherians of the Kas'ha Triumvirate remain independent of the Empire and other Aetherian interstellar nations by the fact their systems are situated in a particularly turbulent region of space. The three star systems of the Triumvirate are clustered in a calm spot, while, surrounded by large asteroid fields, stable black holes, and dense nebula. This is complimented by the fact the Triumvirate is relatively far from any Imperial world with a substantial population; Rather, several pirate territories and hostile alien empires dot the region. Therefore the Empire possess little knowledge or wish to pursue any type of strategic goal with the Triumvirate. In regards to the Empire the Triumvirate is located in the Astral Provinciales Obsidia, in the Cybalt Expanse and considered a large swathe of wilderness space. Initial contact having taken place in the early 720's of the Imperial Calendar. For the most part any relations have been peaceful and generally the Empire and Triumvirate leave each other alone. Jul'a'tosh Quandary The Quandary is perhaps the most secretive of the Aetherian territories outside of the Empire, and known to Imperial Scholars. The Quandary is an ambiguity, due to the fact no other Aetherian or Imperial records ascertain the exact origin of the polity. Some theorize it was founded by Aetherian Techno-Extremists who wished to be independent and fled to occupy the fringe territory they now occupy. Situated in the Northern Fringe of the Andromeda Galaxy, and distant from any Imperial world, the Quandary has gone through great pains in keeping their activities secret. Almost always firing on exploration or foreign vessels at the first signs of contact, often showcasing an array of dangerous and very lethal weaponry yet to be fully understood by Imperial scientists. After contact in the year 968 of the Imperial Calendar via an exploration vessel that was presumed lost upon encountering the Quandary. The Empire sent an expedition of thirty-two vessels to the star system the exploration vessel was lost in. Discovering nothing of the exploration ship, or the attackers, the Expedition began to search nearby systems. But to no avail, no other signs of life were found, just desolate and barren worlds. So the expedition was called off and the incident scratched off as simply a pirate raid. However, since then several impromptu encounters by Imperial Navy patrols and unknown ships began to occur in the surrounding region of space in a fifty light year radius a decade later. Leading to a second expedition of forty-six ships belonging to the Imperial Navy and several independent exploration groups launched in mid-980. The result was a pitched battle in an unnamed star system between the expedition and several dozen unidentified attackers. In fact this was a Quandary battle group waiting to ambush the Imperials, only failing when the expedition conducted a random FTL jump that brought them to a binary star system teeming with life. They had jumped into Quandary space, and the expedition made an emergency calculated jump back into Imperial space shortly after. As of that moment all contact with the Quandary, their name coming from classified Imperial records only recently made available to the public, was off limits. Ulani'Ga Consortium Spanning 61 star systems in the Astral Provinciales Solaria, the Consortium is not only the largest of its kind, but also the strongest. Being primarily a trading organization brought about by a union of dozens of guilds and rich merchants, the Consortium has maintained an easy going trade alliance with the Emperian Empire and several other Interstellar nations such as: The Aethan Federation, Extra-Solar Confederacy, and the Corpernican Bloc to name a few. It is known that each world is ruled by a separate Mercantile family, with the most powerful being overlords of weaker families, and therefore exercising a pseudo-feudal hold on the Consortium. As such the Consortium has no capital planet or city, instead each member planet has pledged military and political alliance to one another against external enemies; although, this does not stop internal power struggles and intrigue from taking place. The exact date of the Consortiums founding can be traced to the signing of the Articles of Trade on what would be the 14th of Zertian, 1627IC. The Articles outlining the act of military and political alliance; therefore, forming the basis of the Consortium and considered the date of its founding. The Aethan Federation Encompassing 212 star systems (Imperial approx.) in the Astral Provinciales Solaria, the Aethan Federation is a democratic and powerful regional power. The Aethan Federation is a relatively new power as well, having been founded in 2696 by several independent Aethan worlds. Steadily growing to encompass its current size through largely peaceful means. As such, it has garnered much Imperial attention, with two major conflicts occurring from 2733-2738 and 2744-2745 respectively. The first conflict led to the Federation being denuded of over a dozen star systems and bestowing humiliating peace terms; while, the second was a direct result of the first. Leading to the recapture of all the star systems lost and a status quo established between the Emperian Empire and Federation. The reason being is that during the 28th century of the Imperial Calendar several massive threats assailed the empire and thus most of its attention was focused else ware, leading to a strategic withdrawal from what was seen as a minor conflict to bolster forces in other theaters. Since the 28th Century the Federation has had peaceful relations with the Empire and most of its neighbors. The only major event being a cold war from 2806 to 2848 that ended with the signing of a formal agreement of mutual peace towards the other for five centuries. Category:Aetherians Category:Humanoid